Him Diddle Riddle
The episode starts with the girls answering a riddle, which was set for 2 minutes. After they have solve the riddle, HIM appears, congratulating the girls for solving the first riddle, and tells them that they have eight more to go. HIM then gives them the second riddle which mentions tears. After the Powerpuff Girls solve the problem, HIM orders them to run to a street in the corner which is called Ching and Chang without flying. The girls tried to split up and attempted to use the subway. Blossom arrived and Him gave them the next quiz about two trains, one came from Pokey Oaks and the other from Norwalk and asked them where the train will collide. Bubbles hates math and even Blossom, the smartest of them all, can't solve the problem. So they went to the station and found the trains, succeeding in stopping them from colliding. Another puzzle involves Ms. Keane. Him told them that the true Ms. Keane would tell the girls the truth and the false, a lie. Blossom deduces and solves the riddle. Next, HIM gave them SATs and told them that they must get over 100 to pass the test, or the Professor will "pay". Him and the girls arrive at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and Him told them to begin. After the time's up, Him checked their test papers with the scanner. Buttercup got 25, Blossom got an even lower score of 10 and Bubbles recieves an unexpected 1075. Bubbles won the test so Him created a lizard, small at first, but suddenly it grows into a huge monster. The girls then must defeat him without superpowers. Buttercup and Blossom uses a variety of different weapons, such as a helicopter and a mounted gunner used by Buttercup. Bubbles uses fruits to attack the monster. They eventually defeat the monster by jumping on its head an pulling off its hair. HIM asked "Where is boiling and freezing at the same time". The Mayor assists the girls and tells them the coordinates of where they were supposed to go. However, they went to the wrong building while their real destination was across the road. The girls do not make it in time and HIM declares that the "Professor must pay". What he actually means is that he had made a deal with the Professor that if the girls solve all his riddles in time, the Professor could have free breakfast in Otto Diner. Professor gives the money, frustrated, to HIM and decides that he'll go to another diner as HIM tries to bargain desperately. The narrator ends the episode, sounding just as confused as the girls. Goofs The Mayor gave Townsville's global coordinates as 212 degrees west, 32 degrees north. In terms of official designation, there is no 212 degrees west, as 180 divides east and west on the opposite side of the Prime Meridian. However, if we were to go to 212 degrees west it would correspond to 148 degrees east. 148 degrees east 32 degrees north would place Townsville in the ocean off the coast of Japan to far from Tokyo, where [[Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z] takes place]. So I would discount this as the global coordinates for Townsville (especially since they were given by the Mayor). The girls probably went by the intersection they were given and not these global coordinates. And most episodes at least agree that Townsville is in the United States of America. We could assume the "boiling and freezing at the same time" may have meant something else and it was a coincidence that the girls made it to the right spot, even if they didn't actually solve the clue HIM had given them (and they still failed to get there in time anyway).. Category:Episode transcripts